


Star Guardian's Defeat

by thedeadcheese (RBnC)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's some fucked up shit, M/M, Multi, it starts with very dubious consent and works towards worse shit, its got monster fucking, read at your own will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/thedeadcheese
Summary: Years after the invasion Lux finds herself in charge of a group that is scattered and more interested in their own lives than in being Star Guardian's. Lux is lost in life, having issues sleeping, and she's having a hard time telling reality from fantasy. If the leader of the Star Guardian's falls, the others are destined to follow suit. Lux is destined to fall.





	1. The Start of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is like....fucked up shit. It's at best dubious consent and at worst it's rape. Like. Don't comment if you're going to give shit about it.

Seven years since the end of the invasion finds Luxanna Crownguard questioning life. At one point she’s hoped that attending college would give her a sense of purpose but it had not. Two degrees later and she’s still no closer to finding what she wants to do with her life. A dead end job at the local clothing boutique offers no help either, despite the discounts and benefits she receives.

It doesn’t help that she’s living with Jinx now in their small one bedroom apartment and Jinx has pretty much found her slot in life. She found an apprenticeship with a construction company almost a month out of high school and she’s been the unofficial demolition expert ever since. She’s happy to get up in the morning and seems to be less and less inclined to stick to her Star Guardian duties.

It also doesn’t help that Jinx is so happy with her life that Lux barely gets to see her anymore. Lux is rarely home between her job and her school work so the only time she even gets to see Jinx is when she decides to show up and help fend off any invading monsters. Lately it feels like she shows up less and less, though. Which sucks because being a Star Guardian is just about the only thing really going for Lux in her life. 

At least, that’s the way she feels.

Lux locks up Fiora’s Fashion and sets off for home. Jinx would more than likely already be in bed when she got home so Lux will end up heating up some leftovers and watching a bit of television before slinking into their room and going to bed. 

Lux yawns and debates skipping the tube and just crashing. She hasn’t been sleeping well lately. 

‘Well, that’s not entirely true.’ She thinks, recounting her dreams as of late.

Her face is flushed as she remembers all of her…less than innocent dreams about her coworker. Malzahar was a quiet man, tall and slender but muscular enough to lift things even Lux couldn’t. While she didn’t have her Star Guardian strength during normal hours she wasn’t a frail girl. 

Ezreal said he was shifty when he came in to invite Lux to lunch but Lux just thinks he’s handsome and charming and his voice is like nothing she’d ever heard of before. Deep and by no means smooth but enchanting all the same.

Malzahar wasn’t the only object of her dreams, though. He was just the one that was acceptable.

“What are you thinking about?” Lux jumps but she recognizes the voice.

Lux instantly turns around, unsurprised to find the Prophet floating behind her. How had she not felt his presence? She was always able to tell when he or one of his goons were around. Even when she was powerless.

“Don’t be like that, Star Guardian.” She can hear the amusement in his voice despite her inability to see his face. His cowl covered everything but his eyes and a few stray strands of dark hair. “I didn’t come to fight.”

“Oh? Why should I believe you?” Lux reaches into her bag and grabs at her staff, ready to change the moment he even makes a move.

“If I wanted to attack you I wouldn’t have announced my presence. I’d have snuck up on you and just…taken you.” The way he says the words and the way he oh so casually floats forward has Lux taking a step back. 

She was always considered innocent but even she knew when people were making a move on her. She’d known about Ezreal’s crush on her for almost the entire time they’ve known each other.

She instinctively calls upon the First Star and she’s bathed in light. The Prophet backs up, making sure not to get caught in the powerful surge of Star energy.

Being in her Star Guardian uniform makes her feel no less afraid of the Prophet. Her staff offers little comfort as is shakes in her grip. No, it's her grip shaking the staff.

The Prophet continues walking forward and Lux meets every one of his steps with one of her own until her back hits the wall. Her bag falls to the group with a quiet thump. She's breathing weird, shallow in her chest as she watches him continue to walk forward. 

Doesn't he float? Why is he walking? He's a foot from her and his hand rests on the wall near her head. He usually attacks by now. He's always used the dark void of space to conjure creatures...

It feels familiar and foreign. It clicks in her head when his free hand tilts her chin upwards and she looks at him. She's dreamt of this before. Just not with him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"What makes you say that?" The Prophet makes no move after her words. He's waiting for her to make her move.

"Is there a problem?" His thumb traces over her cheek. She flushes. 

"No, I - it's just a new introduction to the same old dream." She leans into the touch. She'd worry about her psyche later when she woke up.

"Is the same dream bad?" He presses his thigh between her legs and he's very suddenly in her space.

“N-no?”

His hand moves onto her hip and her back arches towards him, shivers running all along her spine. She bites her lower lip. He never took this long in her dreams. Her dreams were never this coherent.

“Good. Then you have no complaints, do you?”

Complaints? About -

His hand travels back and down, running over the curve of her as to grab a hand full of her flesh. She squeaks and jumps, accidentally moving herself against him.

“I didn’t think so.” His voice is low and deep. She bites her lip harder.

His head dips down to rest against her neck. She blushes and looks upward. The stars are twinkling, almost taunting her with their brilliance. The night sky was always a comfort to her. The stars have always made her feel like she’s not alone.

The Prophet grabs her thigh with his free hand and lifts it up over his elbow. The other hand palms at her ass. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling.

Something warm rubs itself over her covered sex and she jumps in his arms. She squeaks when it happens again. She looks down but can’t see anything. She can absolutely feel something sliding along her sex. It feels like a tongue but she’s not sure. She’s never felt a tongue down there but it shouldn’t feel that long.

Is it his tongue? Would it be that long? No. The thought makes her flush. A long lick makes her curl her toes and a stray thought reminds her that the Prophet can use portals. But still, his tongue shouldn’t be that long.

The thing digs at her opening but the cloth bars any entrance. She digs her fingers into the Prophet’s shoulders as the thing slips forward to touch her clit. It swirls around her mound and she gasps. 

Definitely a dream. 

She buries her face into his shoulder and grabs at his hood. She moans as it keeps moving between trying to push inside her and teasing her clit through her wet panties.

Lux feels embarrassed when she moans loud enough for it to echo through the abandoned alleyway they’re standing in. He’s amazingly silent but she doesn’t mind as that tongue finds the hem of her unders and slides beneath in order to lick over her sex without a barrier.

The thing - the tongue - his tongue? - pushes into her and sinks deeper than a tongue should. She groans and wishes desperately that she could see what was touching her.

“W-what is that?”

She gets no verbal response as the thing starts thrusting in and out of her. Lux whines and tenses up. Her hips wiggle and she starts panting as she feels warm. 

“O-oh -” She meant to call his name but she doesn’t know his name and calling him Prophet sounds...off putting. Her head tosses side to side, rubbing her forehead against the cloth of his vest.

There are wet sounds coming from beneath her and she hates it. She hates it and loves it because it’s so lewd. She could never do this in real life. Nothing even slightly like this.

She’s trembling in his arms and this is usually where her body gives out on her when she tries to touch herself but the tongue has no such inhibitions. It keeps pushing and pulling in and out of her with dedication.

“W-wait-” She pulls her head back to look at him but his face is still buried in her shoulder. “Stop - that’s -”

Her leg is shaking and eventually it gives out. The Prophet doesn’t move, he just keeps her up by her leg over his arm and the hand on her ass. Lux whines as the pleasure gets to be too much and she shudders through an orgasm.

The tongue keeps moving only long enough to work her through her orgasm before it retracts, disappearing altogether. She tries to catch her breath as the proof of her pleasure runs down her thigh.

The Prophet pulls back and his mask is slightly damp. Without thinking, Lux reaches up to grab the mask.

He doesn’t move as her shaking fingers pull the mouthpiece down. She’s both surprised and unphased when it’s Malzahar’s face beneath the mask. Her dreams mixing two people into one desire.

“Something wrong, Lux?” Malzahar smiles. The glow to his eyes are gone and his voice is normal again. Lux is disappointed and she doesn’t want to be.

“I - I want you to kiss me, Malzahar.” Lux can’t believe she just out and said it.

“Are you sure? You’ll get a taste of yourself.”

Lux flushes, “What?” She’d been right. Ohhh, she’d been right.

Malzahar opens his mouth and she sees a swirling mass of dark energy instead of his mouth. The tongue returns and licks over her soaked underwear. Lux tenses and pushes herself closer to him.

“Oh -”

“You still want a kiss?” His voice is teasing. She likes it when he teases her.

“Yes.” She shouldn’t admit it.

Malzahar moves forward the sparse space until her back hits the wall. He lifts her other leg to move over his hips before he kisses her.

Lux whines and closes her eyes. Her arms wrap around his neck as she pushes herself as close to him as possible.

His tongue runs over her lips and she doesn’t have time to open her lips before his tongue is pushing into her mouth. It tastes like sweat. It’s not altogether unpleasant but it’s not a nice taste either. She gets maybe three seconds to linger on the taste before the tongue is pushing deeper. Her brow furrows and she makes a confused noise as it hits the back of her throat. She’d french kissed previous boyfriends but the tongue shouldn’t - 

His tongue pushes into her throat. She makes a panicked noise this time as she tries to swallow his tongue. Is this what giving a blowjob feels like? She tries desperately not to gag on his tongue.

Her brain feels fuzzy as his hips press against hers but she’s clear headed enough to realize that his dick is hard where it’s pressed against her. She’s never taken a man before. Would it be like her toy? Would it be worse? Better?

Jinx always said that men were disappointing but this is a dream. 

It’s a dream.

It doesn’t matter. 

She rocks her hips against his and whines as her sex rubs against his. Even with the clothes, it elicits a wonderful feeling.

Malzahar grins and pushes his hips against hers. One hand grabs her arm and pushes it above her head. His fingers link with hers and keeps her hand pinned in place. Her free hand moves up to tangle in his hair beneath his hood.

Her brain feels too hazy until he pulls his tongue back. He breaks the kiss and noses at her jaw.

“Malzahar, please. Don’t tease me like this, it’s mean.”

Malzahar runs his - very long - tongue over her jawline and a shiver runs up her spine.

“What do you want? Do you want me to deflower you?”

Lux burns with embarrassment and need.

“Yes.”

There’s a deep, reverberating groan that is definitely the Prophet and not her passive coworker.

“What do you want, Lux.” It’s not a question, it’s a demand. He’s demanding her answer. “Against the wall or on the floor?”

Lux bites her lower lip and her brows furrow. 

“I - I want you to take me on my bed.” She wants him to take his time with her.

He pulls back to look at her. His eyes are alight with the power of the void and his voice is unearthly.

“Do you really think that’s what you want? We’re in an alley, Luxana. You wanted us in this alley.” His hand disentangles from hers and he pulls them away from the wall. He lowers them to the floor and remains over her, “You wanted a dirty back alley tryst and that’s what you’ll get.”

Lux flushes and feels shame and arousal flood through her. He was right.

“Then...then take me.” Words are on her tongue but the Prophet beats her to speaking.

“I plan to, Star Guardian. I plan on fucking you until you black out.”

Lux flushes as he pushes one leg up over his shoulder. She gets that tingling feeling in the nape of her neck like she’s being followed or attacked from behind but she ignores it. He leans over her and his smile is unnerving and yet arousing.

The Prophet lines up his cock with her entrance and pushes his hips forward. Lux gasps as he spreads her open. There’s no pain, just a weird stretching feeling as he keeps pushing forward. It’s just like when she uses her toy and spreads herself for the first time. It’s just - pleasantly warm instead of cold.

“O-oh.” She’s surprised when he keeps going past where her toy can reach. Her toy is five inches. How big can he be? She hadn’t bothered to look.

She feels so pleasantly full when his hips reach hers.

“Malzahar.” She refuses to call her whine a mewl. She reaches up and grabs his vest, pulling him down so she can kiss him and avoid making any more unwanted noise.

The tongue makes a return as it pushes into her mouth and down her throat. She moans around it. Her body is pulsing. Warm. Tingling. Is this normal?

He rocks his hips against hers and she whines. The twilight sky above them makes Lux blink. Twilight? Wasn’t it night? Right, dream.

‘Dreams don’t make sense.’ She tells herself. 

She closes her eyes to the warm glow and she runs her hands over Malzahar’s chest. He pulls back and suddenly he’s rutting into her with a steady rhythm like he’s been doing it for a while. Lux tries to wrap her free leg around his waist but he pushes her other leg up to her chest. The sound of their hips meeting, the slick sounds of their sexes sliding together, it’s driving her insane. She’s working towards the intense eruption of pleasure.

His tongue curls in her throat and she feels like she’s gagging. The tingling returns and suddenly the gagging is gone. Her throat relaxes and suddenly his tongue is moving in and out of her throat at a pace to rival his hips.

Lux blinks her eyes open. There are dark spots in her vision but not like when she rubs her eyes too hard. There are specs of purples in varying shades and blacks just as varied. The sky seems to have a wave of night time flying through it, waving along as it interrupts the twilight sky. Like she can’t decide which scenery to get fucked to.

She can’t focus on the warping surroundings as her breaks the kiss and pulls back. His tongue trails after him, sliding out of her mouth with a slick, lewd noise. Saliva is running down her face and strands connect her mouth to his thick, purple tongue. It’s got to be as long as her forearm. That was in her throat? That was in her - 

“Ready to cum on a cock?” Lux flushes at his foul words in his ethereal voice.

“Yes.” She practically sings. She’s ready. She’s so ready. She feels like she’s about to erupt.

“I knew you would be.” He leans down and his teeth clamp down on her shoulder. 

Lux shudders and her vision unfocuses. Suddenly, the dam holding back her pleasure fails and she’s tensing and jerking on his cock.

She can hear him groaning. He doesn’t stop rutting into her and she thinks she’s on the brink of another orgasm when suddenly he slams himself into her hard and deep and stops there. 

His cock twitches and she can swear she  _ feels _ him releasing his seed inside her.

Lux twitches. That...that shouldn’t feel as good as it does. That shouldn’t arouse her. Him filling her with his seed should make her feel ashamed.

Malzahar pulls out but doesn’t move from his position on top of her.

“That was - thank you.”

Malzahar laughs, “Thank  _ you _ for spreading your legs in a back alley like a slut.”

Lux frowns and looks away. The purple specs are back and the dark swirls are covering the walls now.

Malzahar takes his chance to move Lux. She’s pushed flat onto her back and her legs are pressed into her chest. Her ass lifts off the air as her legs dangle above her head.

“H-hey!” Lux flushes as Malzahar sits on her legs. His cock is still out but it’s...deflated, limp. He leans on his hands above her head. 

The tingling comes back as he grins. “Don’t worry, Lux. You’ll be screaming in a moment.”

“What - I’m not - I don’t -”

Malzahar laughs louder. His hips rock forward and suddenly there’s something brushing against her sex. Lux tenses up and flushes. 

“I said you’d pass out from getting fucked, Luxana.” He rocks his hips again and the thing pushes against her again. The head of a what she thinks feels like a cock presses against her wet pussy.

“What - “ The tingling gets worse. She flushes as she looks away from Malzahar. She bites her lower lip and her hips wiggle against the tip of the cock. “Stop teasing.”

“That eager for a dick inside you, Luxana?”

“Y-yes!” Did she say that?

The dick presses into her and Lux yelps in pain. It feels so much larger than Malzahar. It keeps pushing into her, spreading her wider than is comfortable until it bottoms out in her. It reaches her back wall and there’s nothing against her hips.

Her body trembles and her mouth hangs open. Her entire body is tingling now. She wants to see what’s inside her. She wants to know. Did he have a large dildo waiting for her? Was it his dick just magnified? Oh the options.

Malzahar bends down, contorting his body to kiss her and press his tongue down her throat again. Lux rocks and wiggles her hips, trying to have it fuck her but Malzahar doesn’t move it.

Lux runs her nails down his chest and suddenly the pallus inside her moves. It pulls back an inch before rocking forward with immense force. Lux whines. It does it again. And again. Soon enough it’s fucking her without pulling out even three inches. She feels so full. 

Malzahar’s tongue pushes even deeper, fucking her throat with his tongue. Lux’s toe curl. She wants to cum again. She wants him to cum again.

Just as she thinks that, the cock inside her pulls back until the head threatens to leave her pussy. Just as suddenly it slams back into her, jerking her forward with a painful slam against her back wall. It feels like it’s going to rearrange her insides.

It starts fucking her like that with full length strokes powerful enough to rock her upward. Her brain feels like mush. Her eyes roll back in her head as another orgasm rocks through her. Her body doesn’t stop moving even though her brain stops working. When her brain starts working again the first thing she sees is Malzahar above her. He’s on his knees with his hips lifted off of her legs. He’s stroking himself with one hand while the other braces him on the cold floor. He brings himself to orgasm and his back arches as he moans.

His seed lands on her face but she doesn’t really focus on that. His hips lifted up off of her and between their bodies she can see...something.

The dark swirls make it hard to focus. Or is that because of the orgasms she’s had? There’s a portal below her hips and protruding out of it is a large purple column of meat. It’s slick where it pulls out of her and she realizes that it’s the thing that’s fucking her. It’s just bigger than the thickness of her ankle and it doesn’t seem keen on stopping it’s assault on her body.

Her hips wiggle and the thing strikes something too sensitive. She doesn’t care if it’s not Malzahar. Her brain is fuzzy again. She reaches between them and grabs the thing with her hands.

“What - what is this?” Her voice trembles, low and weak.

Malazahar looks...surprised? Startled? She isn’t paying attention to him.

“It’s a dick, Lux. What else would it be?”

“I - who’s - what’s -”

“You call it a stomper.” Lux squeaks as she envisions the creature he’s referenced. It was huge. There were smaller ones. This had to be a smaller one. There’s no way this would be attached to the bigger ones.

“Make it go faster.” She can’t believe her own words. “Please!”

Malzahar is silent and it moves no faster.

“You’re in control here, Lux. You want it to go faster, you make it go faster.”

Lux doesn’t know how. She tries to rock back against the cock. There’s a stutter in the thing’s rhythm before it starts rutting into her faster. It slams into the furthest reaches of her insides with power no human could muster.

Her fingers remain around the shaft fucking her and she can feel the slickness sliding past her fingers. Her arousal, her release,  _ Malzahar’s _ release, it’s all covering this thing’s cock and her hands as it rocks in and out of her.

“You like it?” Malzahar cups her face with one hand. Lux looks up at him and whines. There’s something burning deep inside her. Every thrust makes her feel like she’s going crazy.

“Yes.” She feels shame course through her as she admits to that.

“Let the void embrace you, Luxana. Let it love you.”

The twilight sky fades to dark. The purple and black speckles fade from her vision as Malzahar takes her face in both hands. Something black coils around her arms and her chest. When she looks at them, it’s like looking towards the night sky, speckled with the galaxy and stars. It’s surprisingly warm in its grip on her.

“Malzahar.” Lux doesn’t know how much she can take of the thing’s fast, brutal pace. Of his tender expression. His touch.

He kisses her, soft and tender, before licking over her face. Her brain can barely put together the fact that he’s cleaning his own cum off of her face but it’s together enough to  _ enjoy _ .

She can’t take much more as her pleasure peaks again and she cums around the massive thing fucking her. It still doesn’t stop its movement.

Lux makes a garbled noise as her vision goes black on the edges. Her brain blanks out until the thing inside her stops moving. The intense pleasure is replaced by the feeling of its seed pumping into her. Lux gasps, her breathing ragged, as it doesn’t seem to stop. Pulse after pulse of its cum filling her. 

She feels like she’s going to explode until there’s some kind of release and she can feel its seed spilling out of her. It feels like it goes on forever and she can’t make it stop.

Malzahar kisses her, splitting her focus. The tongue returns and she feels thoroughly violated. She doesn’t feel fuzzy and his tongue breaks off her supply of oxygen. She feels like she’s choking on his tongue.

Lux’s eyes roll upward and her body spasms. She tries - so hard - to keep herself aware - awake - conscious but she can’t take anymore. Her vision swims in black and she fades into herself.

Lux bolts upright in her bed and gasps for air. Confused, she looks around for some sort of explanation. 

Jinx is asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. The lights are off. She’s in her pajamas., pink with little yellow stars, shorts and a tank top. She shifts and her legs are wet. Lux grabs her phone and turns on the flashlight. She pulls the blankets back to find that her crotch, her thighs, and the bed beneath her are soaked with her arousal. Had she- she hadn’t peed. It’s all from her dream…

Oh, what a dream. That’s ...oh, she was never telling anyone about that dream. She gets up and silently pulls her sheets from her bed. Time to cover up any and all evidence of her dream…

This is the worst one yet. She’d woken up aroused before but never like this. She’s never soaked her sheets before.

Her thoughts stray to Malzahar and the Prophet. How could she even compare the two? Her coworker was always so calm and collected. The Prophet was...also a calm person but he was vindictive. Always preaching about the void and how she was ignorant for ignoring it.

Her dreams hadn’t ignored it. This is definitely the best one so far, though. The others were...garbled. Incoherent. This one felt so real.

She flushes as her slick thighs rub together. Best to get out of here and clean up.


	2. Sinking at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux has some fun at work with the Prophet, a dick, and some tentacles.

Lux yawns as she leans against the counter. Her chair is uncomfortable but at least she doesn’t have to stand around and have her feet get tired. Fiora demands that someone is at the register at all times so Lux can’t even leave to go restock or do inventory.

Malzahar, however, is bringing boxes out onto the floor so he can put out the new product. It’s a cute little jumper with an almost denim jacket that Lux thought Jinx would like a lot when she first saw it. Her thoughts at the moment are focused on other things, though.

Her thoughts at the moment are focused on her coworker. Malzahar had come in with his shaggy hair pulled back and a sleeveless tank top that...barely covered his chest. Normally when she sees people wearing them with tighter tank tops underneath. Still, she’d stared more than she should have. She was thankful when he went into the back and changed into something ‘more professional’. Just in case Fiora came in.

It just reminds her of all of her dreams. Ever since that dream in the alley, every night features a dream featuring Malzahar as the Prophet fucking her anywhere she’d been that day. Her place in the morning before class, back alleys, the bathroom of her favorite coffee shop, her college classrooms, college hallways, and anywhere else she manages to incorporate into her dreams.

That one realistic dream seemed to spark so many more like it. Too real. Her dreams are keeping her constantly aroused and tired. She always feels a little fuzzy and she always has to have a drink with her. It’s like her dreams are keeping her tired instead of making her feel refreshed. She doesn’t understand it.

She should see a doctor.

“Need a little pick me up?” Arms wrap around her waist and Lux jumps. She looks over her shoulder to find Malzahar grinning at her.

“W-what?”

“You look a little bored, Lux. Do you want me to entertain you?”

Malzahar’s hand slides down her stomach to grab at her crotch, “I’m guessing so if you’re thinking of me.”

Lux flushes and looks ahead. She bites her lower lip and slides her legs open just a little. There’s no way Malzahar would do this. He was way too shy to even flirt with someone let alone just come up and touch them.

“We have to stop meeting in my dreams.”

“You could always just come to me when you’re awake.” He kisses her shoulder as his hand slides lower. He rubs his fingers over her mound. Her underwear are in the way but it doesn’t seem to bother Malzahar. She’s both glad and upset that she wore a skirt today. Easy access was nice but she feels a little easy.

“I can’t ever tell when I’m awake and when I’m not.”

His other hand slides over her ass so she arches her back and lifts her hips off of the stool. The other hand slides over her entrance, still blocked by her underwear.

“Pinch yourself. Count your fingers. There are lots of ways to tell if you’re dreaming.” She’d heard that before but she doesn’t...really care.

“Or you could stop playing around and really touch me.”

Malzahar laughs but it’s  _ not _ Malzahar laughing.

Lux groans, “Can’t I have one dream without mixing you two up?”

“You don’t like what we bring to the table?” His fingers slip beneath her panties and into her as he licks over her neck with his long tongue. 

“I want a normal wet dream.”

“Normal? You are a Star Guardian. There is no such thing.”

A bitter part of her wants to tell him that he should say that to Jinx, Lulu, and Poppy. They all seemed more interested in life and their jobs.

“Stop talking.” She pushes her hips back onto his fingers. “Your tongue can do better things.”

The Prophet laughs. “You enjoy my tongue between your lips?”

Which set of lips doesn’t matter, the answer is yes.

She doesn’t get to answer, though, because he pulls his hands away. She turns to look at him but he pushes her so she’d bent over the counter. She’s glad she washed this earlier.

She’s still resting her feet on the bars of the stool so her hips are just about even with her chest. Her forearms are resting on the counter but that doesn’t seem to be good enough for him. A dark purple portal opens beneath her arms and she sinks down until her head is resting on the counter. Wherever this portal leads to is chilly and it makes her skin tingle. It’s not pleasant.

“Really? You couldn’t have just asked?” Lux tries to pull her arms out but it’s not possible.

“Perhaps. But we could both put our mouths to better use.”

Movement catches her eyes and she looks forward just in time for something purple and slick to press against her mouth. She pulls her head back and looks at it. It’s...what is it? It’s a cylinder of flesh that tapers towards the tip only to flare out just a bit at the head. There’s little nubs running all down the length of it. 

“Put that mouth to use, Star Guardian.”

Lux opens her mouth to argue but the thing presses forward. Lux lets out a muffled sound before she sighs and pushes her head forward to take more into her mouth. It tastes like sweat but that doesn’t bother her for some reason.

Suddenly the stool support for her feet is gone and she’s being held up at the waist by - well she doesn’t know. Her legs just up to under her ass is chilled and tingly. Another portal?

The dick pushes further into her mouth. She gags a little before trying to suppress the feeling. She can’t focus for long though because suddenly there’s that tongue pushing inside of her. She squirms as the tongue and the strange new dick start moving in and out of her in tandem. She lets her eyes slide shut as she rocks back and forth, trying to get some more friction. 

The Prophet gives off a muffled laugh behind her as the tongue sinks deeper. Lux moans around the dick in her mouth and rocks faster. The Prophet’s fingers find her clit and he starts teasing her.

She starts losing focus and she feels warm. Something wet slides over her hand and she flinches. She can barely move her hands so she can’t even pull away as what feels like a smooth rope wraps around her arms. 

Lux opens her eyes and sees something wiggling out of the portal. Tentacles? They’re a blue green tone. They tighten around her arms as the come forward. Lux barely moves when they moves over her shoulders and around her neck. She’s surprisingly unalarmed when they tighten around her throat and pull her forward so the dick pushes into her throat.

Her eyes roll upward as she moans. Tentacles wrap around her legs and slowly crawl upward. Lux doesn’t know what they’re going to do back there but the ones that are around her throat - she never thought she’d enjoy being choked. It’s not like they’re completely cutting off her air but they’re restricting it enough that she’s having a hard time. Especially when they keep pushing her further onto the cock in front of her than she’s comfortable with.

The tentacles spread her legs apart within the portal as far as they can go. Malzahar still has his tongue shoved deep inside her, almost as if he’s trying to eat her heart through her pussy. The tentacles creep upwards, bypassing her pussy and going over her ass.

She only has a moment to almost-panic as one tentacle finds her rear entrance. She tries to wiggle her hips, try to say no, but the other tentacle wraps around her waist and keeps her pinned. She can’t move any of her limbs. But the tentacles can move her back and forth, riding Malzahar’s tongue and choking on the cock in front of her.

Lux closes her eyes. She feels so filthy. She feels like his toy as he just plays with her. She whines as the tentacle pushes into her ass. She doesn’t understand why it doesn’t hurt. Her entire body just feels...tingly. Not numb but...getting there.

Her brain can’t focus. Between the choking, the cock fucking her throat, Malzahar’s tongue in her pussy, her inability to move, and the tentacle violating her ass she can’t focus. She’s so turned on and warm and - she wants to cum so badly. She wants him to fuck her and cum inside her.

Thoughts like that are new to her and she knows she shouldn’t but it’s such a hot thought. Every session ends with her passing out from too many orgasms, covered in his cum and the cum of whatever creature he calls on to help violate her. Her dreams are getting worse and worse. She didn’t even know she’d be into the things she dreams up.

The cock in front of her stutters and pulls out of her throat until just the tip is still in her mouth. It pulses and her tongue is assaulted by the foul taste of it’s seed as it cums in her mouth. The tentacle loosens but doesn’t retreat and Lux gulps down the seed like it’s water and she’s dehydrated. 

She’s almost impressed when the flow stops and she hasn’t let any of it’s seed spill out of her mouth. She feels almost full, though. It hadn’t released that much, had it?

The tentacle tightens around her throat again and Lux chokes on air. The cock in front of her retreats into the portal and she’s...sad to see it go. She wants it back down her throat. She can’t ask for it back, though, because of the tentacle around her throat. 

Malzahar’s tongue licks over something deep within her that makes her whole body twitch. She feels like that’s not supposed to be touched. That doesn’t stop him from touching it again and again, making Lux’s hips stutter and jerk as much as possible.

The tentacle around her throat tightens even further and suddenly she can’t breathe at all. Her fuzzy brain starts to panic but it’s barely there. Her vision starts to go dark as her body feels like it goes numb entirely.

The bell for the shop door rings and Lux bolts upright on her seat, nearly throwing herself off. She looks over to see someone coming into the store. Malzahar smiles and greets them from where he is organizing a rack of clothing near the center of the floor.

Was she - did she really pass out at the front counter?? Oh no. Oh god. She shuffles a little and she can feel her arousal starting to leak through her underwear. She can’t leave the counter unless she gets Malzahar to watch over it.

She wipes off the drool on her chin and uses her sleeve to get the little drool that was gathered on the counter. Had she really drooled that hard in her sleep?

She looks up to see Malzahar heading over towards her. 

“Oh, good. You woke up.” His smile is small but he looks so nice when he smiles.

“I can’t believe I passed out. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Malzahar gives off a small laugh, “You looked like you were having a nice dream. I was gonna wake you if anyone came in since it was pretty dead. Guess you woke up on your own, though.”

She flushes at the mention of her dream. “It was a nice dream.”

“You looked really cute sleeping there.” 

Lux doesn’t know how to feel about that. Her chest feel tight and her stomach flutters.

“I have to use the restroom. Can you watch the front?”

Malzahar just smiles and nods, moving around the counter and holding the counter up for her to pass through. She quickly rushes off to the bathroom to clean herself off. She’s soaked, her underwear are ruined, and she’s horny beyond all measure.

Maybe a nice bath with one of her toys is in order before bed tonight...


	3. Falling with a Coworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is sleep deprived and makes a decision she might not usually make. Then she pays the price.

Four months finds Lux frazzled and in a constant haze. She’d gone to a doctor almost a month ago but all he’d been able to tell her was that she wasn’t getting enough REM sleep. That her brain is taking micro naps to make up for the lack of good sleep. His solution was sleeping pills that hadn’t done anything other than make her dreams less coherent. She was still exhausted when awake and restless when asleep. 

She’d stopped taking them after just a week. Her doctor wasn’t happy. He wants her to come back for sleep studies but she’s not sure if she wants to. 

Lux knows she should. Even her brother noticed something was up with her when they’d talked on the phone a while back. 

She doesn’t want the dreams to stop she just wants to be able to think clearly. Her thinking hasn’t been the same for a long time. It’s like her inhibitions are gone when she’s exhausted. She’s saying things she knows she shouldn’t, doing things she knows she shouldn’t, and craving things she knows she shouldn’t.

Specifically, Malzahar. The Prophet as well but in her sleep deprived mind they’re one and the same.

The only issue is that Lux can only have the Prophet in her dreams.

Malzahar, though, is in the shop with her. She’s not dreaming, she’s sure of it, and she’s finished cleaning up the shop. Everything is put away and locked up. The only thing left is to leave and lock the doors behind them.

But she wants to do something before then.

She finds Malzahar in the back, putting his uniform shirt in his backpack. He’s wearing a band tee that Lux doesn’t recognize so he probably changed back here and she missed the sight.

“You ready to leave?” Malzahar asks her.

“Uh, yes. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something..”

“Sure. I could walk you home.” He shoulders his bag.

“Oh, uh, no - I was - um...I was just wondering if you were...seeing anyone.” Her cheeks feel a little warm.

Malzahar looks surprised. He watches her for a moment. His head tilts to the side just a bit and Lux is worried that she made the wrong decision. No, worried is the wrong word. It’s too muted for that. She’s vaguely aware that it might have been the wrong decision.

“Like...dating?”

“Yeah. Are you single or are you taken? Do you like anyone?” Lux grabs her purse off the hook and watches Malzahar.

“I’m not dating anyone. I...do like someone and I  _ think _ she likes me back. It kind of depends.”

“Depends? On what?” 

“Why you asked me if I’m single.”

Lux flushes as his meaning clicks. He likes her.

Lux moves forward and goes on her tiptoes to kiss Malzahar. It feels like Malzahar jumps from the shock. It only takes him a moment to return the kiss, though.

Lux pushes herself closer to Malzahar. The quiet man makes a confused noise but he wraps his arms around her waist. Her brain starts to feel fuzzy and she tries to push it away. The last thing she wants is to pass out right now.

Her hands dip under his shirt and she slides one hand up his stomach. Malzahar jumps and breaks the kiss. He pulls back and looks down at Lux.

“What -” Lux kisses Malzahar again and her hands move to the hem of his pants. Malzahar groans but he doesn’t break the kiss again. His hands roam down to grab at her ass and her brain stops functioning. Her head isn’t...fuzzy...but she’s on autopilot. Enjoying the feelings but not thinking.

She’s not sure how things progress but before she knows it, the two of them are on the floor. Malzahar’s back is against the wall and Lux is in his lap. They haven’t broken the kiss, Lux can’t seem to let herself. His pants are around his knees and she’s riding him like her life depends on it. Her skirt makes access easy and her underwear were thrown somewhere to the side.

Malzahar is holding onto her for dear life, his hands grabbing at any part of Lux that he can reach. Lux can’t help hoping that the Prophet would show up at any moment but he doesn’t. It’s just her and Malzahar, proving to her that she is awake once again.

Lux isn’t sure how long it takes, them grinding and kissing and touching and moaning, but before she knows it, Malzahar is shaking and his seed spills inside her.

She wants to keep riding him until she cums, too, but he begs her to stop so she does. His breathing is shaky and she thinks it’s so cute. She kisses his cheek. His hands eventually wanders between her legs and his fingers deftly play with her clit. It feels nice but it makes her hips twitch which makes Malzahar whine and she enjoys that as he touches her.

She gets lost in the feeling until she cums as well. Once she comes down from her high, her brain clears. She wants to slump over and lay on top of Malzahar but she can’t do that. Not in this position.

“That - that wasn’t where I was expecting this to go.” He slides his hands over her thighs. His cheeks are flushed as she laughs.

“I...well, I was hoping it would come to this I just thought it would take more.” She stretches.

“Are you saying I’m easy?” 

“We both are, apparently.” Lux tries to laugh and make it a joke. Malzahar snorts out a laugh so she considers it a win.

“Is...was this a one time thing?” Lux doesn’t know how to answer that.

“Maybe.” It would be up to him. She wants him - to date him - to be with him. 

“I see.” He nods, “Uh...can you get up?”

Lux flushes and gets up off of him with a slick sound. Already she can feel fluids leaking out of her. She backs up as Malzahar sits there.

“Are you alright?” Lux is happy when he nods. He looks like his brain is the one that’s fuzzy now.

“I think I’m going to need a minute.” He pushes himself up and rights his pants. Lux finds her underwear and slips them back on under her skirt. They’re instantly wet but she doesn’t care. That’s not true. She likes the knowledge that his seed is leaking into her underwear.

Lux checks her phone. “I don’t mean to rush but we should get out of here. We’re almost half an hour late closing and I have class in the morning.”

“Right.” Something sounds off with his voice but she can’t tell what it is…

The two of them straighten out their clothes and Lux notices him staring at her skirt as they leave the store. He doesn’t say anything as they lock up and Lux puts in the code for the security system.

Malzahar heads off in his own direction with an...admittedly awkward wave. Lux wonders just how badly she’s messed things up for just a moment. She yawns and decides that she’ll worry about the repercussions later. 

She makes the trek home with nothing but her thoughts and the feeling of Malzahar’s cum leaking out of her. Thankfully, she gets home before it gets too bad. A shower, some food, and a little bit of television is all she gives herself before passing out in her bed.

Just as she feels like she’s drifting off to sleep, she gets the distinct feeling of someone watching her. She ignores it until there’s a sudden shifting of the bed and weight is dropped down by her head.

Lux’s eyes fly open to find...something on its hands and knees above her. Its hands are by her head and its knees are beneath her hips and between her legs. What-

“What are you?! What are you doing in my room?” Lux pushes herself up onto her elbows but her arms sink into a portal, trapping her arms there.

“I’m here because you’ve made a mistake, Luxana.” It’s the Prophet’s voice but the thing above her...isn’t him. It’s more like a being made of shadows. It resembles the Prophet with the cowl but it’s a solid, almost swirling blackness and the eyes are white holes, like if someone was missing their eyes but in negative. There’s a sinister grin on its face. 

Lux frowns and brings her knees up. He doesn’t seem to like that either. Just like her arms, her legs are swallowed into Malzahar’s portal. Her hips and crotch are left out but she can barely wiggle her body. Her limbs are quickly grabbed by what feels like those tentacles and held in place inside the portals. 

“W-what are you talking about?”

This is the first time she’s ever felt in danger in one of her dreams. 

“Well, what did you do today, Lux?” The voice feels...deeper. Like it’s reverberating more. 

She went to school. Ate lunch with Janna. She went to work. She slept with Malzahar. For real.

“I - I-”

“You jumped your coworker and used him like a throw away toy, Lux.” The tentacles tighten around her limbs and her heartbeat picks up.

“No I didn’t! I -”

“You had sex with him and then you ran off to home, happy that you got what you wanted out of him.” A shadowy hand runs over her stomach, pushing her night shirt up. Its sharp claws threaten to cut her skin but it just sends shivers up and down her spine. “You can consider me your subconscious, giving you a bit of your own medicine. You want to use someone like a toy, I’m going to use you like a toy.”

Lux can only watch with wide eyes as he lowers his body closer to hers. It’s mouth opens and out slithers a purple, spiked tongue. It’s like looking at a galaxy, that tongue. Lux presses her lips together but it does nothing to stop that tongue from forcing its way into her mouth. Lux squeaks as it shoves itself down her throat. She immediately gags and tries her best not to choke on the squirming thing.

Something solid rubs over her pussy and she tries to protest but the tongue just seems to push further in. That something finds her entrance and starts pushing into her. It’s thick. Thicker than Malzahar had been. Thicker than any of her nights with the Prophet. Not the thickest ever in her dreams but thicker than anything he’s had on him.

The tongue pulls out as he continues to shove his cock deeper and deeper into her in one steady motion.

She takes a deep breath and coughs. 

“S-stop! I don’t like this, I’m not a toy!” 

There’s a deep, reverberating growl as his nails - claws - dig into the skin at her hip.

“It’s penance for using someone as a sex toy.” He laughs, “You’re getting to experience how he felt, Luxana. Just enjoy the pleasure you’re giving someone else.”

“I didn’t use him! He was into it too -” The tongue shoves back down her throat as his lips meet hers. She can’t even tell how deep the tongue is going now but she can absolutely feel it as his cock presses deeper and deeper inside her.

She wants to press her knees together and push him away but all she can do is arch her back ever so slightly.

Just as Lux wonders how much deeper it will go, the Shadow Prophet’s hips meet hers and the tip of his cock presses against her back wall. 

All she can do is stare up into his vacant eyes with shock as he starts rutting into her. No waiting for her to get used to him, no warning, no easing into it. He pulls out and slams right back into her with a satisfied groan.

Every thrust back into her has her letting out a weak whine as he touches something he shouldn’t. He moans and soon enough his tongue starts moving in tandem with his hips. Lux’s eyes roll back. She doesn’t want to enjoy this but she’s helpless to the pleasure that he’s giving her just by taking his own.

She tries to squeeze him every time he pulls out and it causes Malzahar to moan again.

The tongue slithers out of her throat and Lux immediately wants it back. She even tries to follow it as it leaves their saliva over her chin and chest.

“Already enjoying this? How depraved, Luxana. You like being someone’s living fleshlight?” His sinister smile returns and Lux notices his sharp teeth. “Maybe I should keep you like this. Tied up and useless except to give me pleasure.”

Lux whines and wants to rock her hips, “Why bother? You know you can already use me anytime you want. Every time I dream you two are here ravaging me. Giving me so much pleasure. I just want you to feel good like you make me feel.”

There’s a stutter in the Prophets rhythm before the pace is doubled. Lux grits her teeth as the pace slams the head of his cock against her cervix.

“You’re eager to be used, Lux. Do you really think others are so eager?”

She doesn’t get the chance to answer. Two clawed fingers are shoved into her mouth and down her throat. His other hand grabs her left breast and squeezes. Lux closes her eyes and tries to move her head away. It’s no use.

She wants to beg for more and tell him to stop. She shouldn’t be so eager but she is.

Her pleasure reaches its peak and she shudders through an orgasm. It doesn’t stop the Prophet from fucking her vigorously. Pleasure quickly turns into oversensitivity and tears spring in her eyes.

One particularly forceful thrust has him stopping, hips pressed flush against hers. His cock twitches inside her and he spills his seed deep within her. It feels like it reaches something...new. Untouched. 

She’s just glad it’s over as he pulls out of her.

He removes his hands from her mouth and breast to grab her waist. He sits on his heels and pulls her up into his lap. Her limbs are still trapped so she has no choice in the matter as he pulls out of her. He turns her around and then she’s pushed right back down onto his cock. Lux whines when he reenters her.

The Prophet moves back on the bed and rests against the wall. She’s forced to lay against the shadowy figure. He wraps one arm around her waist. His free hand reaches down and rubs over her clit. It’s disorienting to see her body without her legs.

Malzahar rocks his hips and Lux moans.

“Careful now, Luxana. I don’t want to have to explain to your room mate why I’m using you like a fleshlight.” Why does he keep saying that? Lux doesn’t know what a fleshlight is but her attention is quickly brought to Jinx asleep in her own bed on the other side of the room. 

Malzahar rocks her hips as he moves his own. He’s still teasing her clit and Lux knows he wants her to make noise. Lux bites her tongue as he fucks into her. He doesn’t seem to reach as deep in this position so she counts it as a blessing.

Lux can’t look at Jinx so she turns her head off to the side. “D-don’t lie. You’d love to embarrass me. Humiliate me.”

He laughs, “Yes. You being flustered is satisfying but I want you to feel the shame and embarrassment for the sake of those feelings. You deserve it after what you did today.”

“I -I’m sorry.” Her hips start stuttering as her pleasure builds, “I didn’t mean to use him. I just wanted him so bad.”

Malzahar laughs behind her, “Intentions are useless. It’s the execution that matters. But you’re a good girl, I know you’ll make it up to him.”

Lux nods and whines. She feels like she’s about to start hyperventilating as she orgasms. She vaguely marvels as her cum squirts out around his cock. Her brain power is more focused on the fact that he isn’t stopping.

She cries out, feeling like it’s all too much. Usually she’s in a haze and it all feels amazing but this is - this is a punishment. One she needs. 

Poor Malzahar. He had feelings and she used him to sate her lusts.

“S-stop, it’s too much!” She tries to look at Malzahar.

“Make me cum and I’ll stop.”

Lux wants to cry harder. She can’t take anymore. 

“Let me use my mouth. Fuck my throat, please, just stop.”

There’s a feral growl and a sharp thrust into her, “Tighten up those muscles and pray I cum quick, Crownguard. I’m cumming inside your pussy again.”

It’s all she can do to just let her muscles spasm as he tortures her oversensitized body. She tries to squeeze him but her spasms keep her from any kind of control. Pain builds in her abdomen until it’s like a knife stabbing into her and she’s cumming around his cock again.

Her brain goes white and her body convulses as she cums. Once she’s through her orgasm, her body slumps back against Malzahar. Thankfully he’s stopped abusing her clit and his thrusts have stopped. After a moment she feels his cock twitch and she knows why. He got what he wanted. His seed inside her.

“Was - was that okay?” Why is she asking? Why isn’t she worried about Jinx? Was she really more concerned with his pleasure than her modesty?

It has to be because it’s a dream.

“It was acceptable. I’ll have to train you to accept overstimulation much,  _ much  _ better.”

There’s the sound of shuffling but no movement beneath her.

“Lux?” Jinx voice sends chills down Lux’s spine.

She sits upright in bed and quickly gets her limbs tangled in the sheets. Lux panics and struggles before eventually getting free.

Lux is very confused as she looks up at Jinx. Jinx is in a pair of overall shorts and a tee with some tennis shoes.

“You slept in. Don’t you have class today?”

Lux looks down at herself. She’s in her pajamas. She can feel her arousal between her legs. 

Another dream…

“Right. Yeah, thanks but the teacher canceled the class for the day.” A lie. She doesn’t know if she’ll have time to shower and then get to class before it’s nearly over.

“Oh.” Jinx shrugs, “Okay. Better safe than sorry or whatever.”

“Have fun at work.” Lux waves. Jinx waves back as she heads out of the room.

Lux scrubs her hands over her face and grabs her phone. She texts Malzahar that she wants to talk about what happened. 

She knows she has to explain that she has actual feelings and that it wasn’t just...a physical satiation of lust. 


End file.
